


In Our Times

by dumbassunderthemountain



Series: Guy in Our Time [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Modern times, Nudity, Smut, Time Travel, guy doesn't like modern tech, or customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: Sir Guy of Gisborne is transported from 12th century Nottingham to modern America. You help him acclimate in this series of fluffy interconnected fics
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Reader
Series: Guy in Our Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Ice Cream Walks

A/N: I modelled this after the Ruston Waterfront in Tacoma, Washington because I’m really familiar with it but still tried to keep it pretty general. 

Summary: Kinda modelled after DABIS ‘s Beach Bum series with Thorin. Sir Guy of Gisborne is transported to our time and you decide to take him for a nice walk along the waterfront so he is not constantly cooped up in your tiny apartment. 

Warnings: catcalling, 

It was a warm sunny day in mid May, you were tired of being cooped up in your tiny apartment and were sure your new guest, Sir Guy of Gisborne was too.

“Hey, you wanna go walk the waterfront instead of watching TV, we can get ice cream?” You ask, still unsure about Guy’s character. 

“I am rather bored of watching your magic box.” He smirked, knowing now that it wasn’t magic but he loved the way you reacted everytime he called it that. 

“Cool, but you need to put on your modern clothes.”

Guy grunted back at you. How he thought jeans were more uncomfortable than leather pants was beyond you, but you understood that he preferred his own clothing. He walked into the room you had lent him. You went to get ready, opting for black jeans and a burgundy tank top. You had bought Guy mostly black clothing to fit in with the clothes he was wearing when you had met him. Thankfully he took faster to your standards of hygiene than he did to the clothing. Guy awkwardly stood by the door in a black t-shirt and blue jeans that he was endlessly adjusting. 

“Stop that! You can’t do that in public. You’ll be fine once you get used to moving around in them.” You say grabbing your keys and holding the door open. The two of you walk out into the sun and to your car. Cars were one of the things that were the easiest for Guy to adjust to, but he still had problems understanding the idea of gas engines. You pulled into one of the tiny parking lots next to the waterfront.

“We’re here. I was thinking we could walk down to the ice cream place at that end and back, if we want to walk more we can. This way you’ll be out getting used to being in my time but absolutely do not talk to anyone but me. Understand.” Stressing the last sentence. 

Guy was annoyed by how cautious you tended to be of him in public. “Fine, can we get out now. This contraption is growing warm.”

“We’ll be in public soon. Call it a car.” You say then get out and lock the doors after Guy.   
The two of you cross the road and begin to walk along the water towards the ice cream shop. It was a warm sunny spring day, there were a few fluffy white clouds scattered across the bright blue sky, the water a deep greenish blue with people on boats occasionally racing by in the water and large freighters dropping anchor far from the shore. There were many others walking the waterfront, it was a mixture of people casually enjoying the day outside with friends or family, plus a number of runners and bikers. Large chunks of the walk were shaded by maple trees covering the sidewalks and sea themed sculptures and picnic benches scattering the grass spaces. 

Guy was looking around trying to understand and analyze everything he saw around him. Quickly being distracted and on edge from cars with booming speakers driving by or children zooming by on bicycles and skateboards. He was clearly on edge and started to wander towards different things before you pulled him back on course. A car drove by and a man popped out of the car catcalling you and banging on the side of his car door. You just glared through your sunglasses and continued, but Guy wanted to hunt the man that insulted you in such a way down. Guy moved to run after the car before you quickly reached out to grab his hand. 

“No! It’s fine, they’re assholes. It happens, I don’t pay it very much attention. But I’m holding onto you from now on. You keep trying to wander off. Plus if I’m holding hands with you I’m less likely to be catcalled.”

“That behavior is intolerable. They should be punished for speaking so crudely.” Guy was clearly still angry. “Distract me.”

“Well according to Google Maps we’re 30 minutes away from the ice cream shop. And there are a lot of really cute dogs out today.” You gestured around to all the dogs. 

“There are... many... “ Guy said.

You then launched into a speech detailing how much you wanted a dog but that it did not work with your apartment. The two of you kept talking about your world. There were many new things to Guy and he saw many as the two of you strolled down the long waterfront path. After a long time in the heat the two of you finally reached the ice cream shop.

You stood outside and looked at the menu posted in the front window. “Okay so ice cream like a semi solid creamy milk with flavoring in it. And these are the flavors they have. Any questions?”

“Which one is your favorite?” 

“I think I’m going to get the mint chocolate chip but I switch between that and strawberry. But you need to get it in a waffle cone. It’s a bit messy but so good.” 

Guy stared at the menu for a few moments more. “I think strawberry in a waffle cone would be a good choice.” 

“I agree, I’ll order. Please don’t talk. Just observe.” You say making sure to never let go of his hand even in the small shop lest he wander off to inspect something. You get your ice cream and walk back out of the shop. Guy takes a bite out of the ice cream cringing back from the pain of the cold dessert on his teeth. 

“You don’t bite it! You lick it.” You said giggling at Guy’s issues and demonstrated on your own cone. Guy stared down at you, his blue eyes filled with lust as he watched your tongue run along the green ice cream. You gave him a wink and began to pull him forward by his hand again. Guy attempted eating the ice cream, but it was taking a while and beginning to melt making you scramble for napkins and giggle at the usually stern looking man smiling and covered in ice cream. 

“This desert is wonderfully sweet.” He said leaning closer to you. “I think I may have some strawberry left on my lips, could you help me with that.” He said leaning in with a smirk. 

Returning with a smirk of your own, “Here is the last napkin” You say holding it up between your face and his. 

“Thank you.” The two of you continued your back to your car, still talking and laughing away with each other. Guy was not relaxed here but you could tell he was far more relaxed with your hand in his than when he was walking on his own. Once you reached your car again Guy asked, “What will we be having for dinner?”

“Oh um, if you don’t mind walking a bit more I know a good fish n’ chips place. It’s breaded fried fish with fried potatoes. It’s really good dipped in tartar sauce and I’m not really sure exactly what’s in that besides dill though.” You explain. 

“That would be splendid.” Guy smiled shyly at you. 

The two of you then continued your walk to the fish n’ chips place. It had begun to grow colder as the sun lowered in the sky, and you forgot to bring a jacket. So you shifted so that you were closer to Guy and had his arm now partially linked with yours. “Sorry cold, do you mind?” 

Guy smirked down at you,” I do not mind at all”. When you reached the restaurant you ordered two baskets and sat on a bench overlooking the water while watching the sunset. The two of you sat in silence as you ate. Afterwards Guy unexpectedly began to speak. “Thank you for taking me here today. I greatly enjoyed the views and the company.” He said smiling at you and lightly bumping your shoulder with his, “It was the first day here I did not find myself missing my own time.” 

You nodded and smiled up to him. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. We can do stuff like this more on the days I’m not working if you’d like?” 

Guy’s face was coming closer to your own. “I would like that very much, but I enjoy actually talking to you instead of staring at your magic box while in the same room as you the most.” 

“Well why didn’t you say so?” You say in a low teasing voice. 

“I am now.” Was all he said before closing the distance between his lips, the kiss started out delicately as if unsure if you would accept it, but once you began to kiss back he deepened the kiss, pulling your body close to his.

“We should do this part far more often,'' you giggled pulling away from Guy. You settled against him on the bench, leaning your head against his shoulder and wrapping your arm around Guy’s. There the two of you finished watching the sunset below the mountains in the distance.


	2. Cellphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALSO IN LYN'S WRITING EVENT You get Gisborne a phone so that he can contact you while you’re at work if he needs to. Teaching him how to use the phone and when he should use it brings up a number of problems however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn’t proof read this. Sorry. The book mentioned (while I only read parts for school) is a good one for knowing the history of America not told by the winners and the government but more from the perspective of people and Native Americans. It's a very different perspective than you usually get in school.

Sir Guy of Gisborne had been with you for nearly two weeks now after mysteriously falling through time from the 12th century to the 21st. With no knowledge of how to get him back to his time you had been letting him stay with you and helping him acclimate to life in the 21st century. He was having a difficult time with a lot of it, especially the cultural changes from the way people speak and act to the changes in women’s clothing which he found to be incredibly indecent. Technology wise he had even more issues. The microwave was an interesting yet terrifying contraption to him. The refrigerator and freezer he liked along with running water and light switches but that was about it. He even had difficulties working the toaster and stayed far away from the TV when you weren’t home, which was honestly for the best.

Since it seemed that there was no end in sight for his stay you decided it would be best for him to have a phone of his own, so he could call you while you were at work if needed and could google things by himself. Part of you thought he only asked you to google things because he thought getting information from a little glass box was interesting. You dug through the bin of stuff you didn’t use but might need later in your closet finally finding your old phone. Then charging it up and wiping it. 

Walking into the living room where Guy was sitting reading the ‘People's History of the United States’ book you had given him so he would ask less questions about the history of your country. You sat down next to him on the couch turning to face him and extending the phone, an old iphone in an orange protective case towards him. “This is yours. It’ll only work on wifi for now so you’ll have to be here to use it here for now. If you are here longer then when you get more used to the world and can go outside without me I’ll get a phone plan okay?”

Guy placed his bookmark into the book and put it in his lap, then skeptically reached for the phone in your hand. “Thank you” he said quietly with an awkward smile. 

“I took all of my stuff off of it so it’s completely yours. My imessage is the only contact in there because at least for now that’s all you need. But I’ll help you set up anything else you might want and help you figure it out. Do you want a different background picture? Or is this default one okay? And I’ll order you an otterbox case later. If you break it you don’t get another one.”

Gisborne looked slightly confused but mostly unsure, a thing he hated to be, on what to do with the device in his hand. He handed it back to you quietly saying “I want a different background picture” he sounded especially unsure now. 

You pushed the phone back towards him. “You have to do it yourself. I’ll just sit next to you and help. So press the button at the bottom to unlock the phone, okay and then press the blue and white compass at the bottom of the screen. Then in that top gray bar type what you want with ‘iphone background’ after it. So do you want like the woods or the english countryside, medieval castles maybe?” 

After a pause Gisborne said, “Can I have a picture of Nottingham as I know it?” 

You give a sad reassuring smile and place your hand on his, “I don’t think it works like that, sorry. But we could try searching for medieval Nottingham wallpapers if you want.” Gisborne just nodded his head. “Okay type that into the little box at the top like I said. I know I already showed you typing at least.” 

Guy slowly typed in what you had suggested only to see that nothing even close to what he had known was available.Taking a deep breath and sounding rather dejected, “I suppose I will try the countryside. That could not have changed too much in 800 years.” He scrolled through his options and found one he liked. 

“Okay so hold down on the picture then a little thing will pop up and when it does that press save. Now go to the icon that looks like a weird ugly rainbow flower and then go to the picture and click on the little square with an arrow and set as wallpaper and you should be good to go!” Gisborne still sat rather silently looking at the phone. “You can google stuff on your own now too with the white and blue compass button. Okay?” You said giving Guy a small smile. You knew this entire situation was hard on him and you wanted to make it as easy as possible with what you had. “And now you can contact me even when I’m not home. Just go to the little green icon at the bottom with the weird not circle thing and click there then I already sent a message so it’d be easy to find so click on my name then you can type whatever you want to me and press the blue arrow to send it. You can click on my name again and press this little C shaped symbol that says call. But only call me if you’re dying or the house is on fire or some other urgent emergency. Other than that just text me and I’ll reply as soon as I can okay?” 

“Okay. I’ll keep my calls to a minimum.” Gisborne was being strangely quiet throughout this whole conversation. 

“Do you wanna go out and go to the park and get some food? I’ll show you how to use the camera on the phone and you can take your own pictures?” You really wanted Gisborne to be in a better mood. Maybe giving him the phone was a bad idea. You wanted him to be able to contact you throughout the day but it also made his stay in your modern world feel far more permanent. A feeling you imagined he was overwhelmed with. 

“The park sounds like a good idea.” Guy said with a tiny smile finally looking up. 

“Okay I’ll go put on outdoor clothes and you should too.” You say patting his shoulder and walking back into your room to put on black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, and a dark blue flannel then walk out into the entryway to wait for Gisborne who walked out in all black jeans and t-shirt. “Looks like we match...again” 

“I still do not understand why you insist on wearing such revealing clothing.” Guy grumbled while clearly checking you out. 

“Because I want to. And it’s my body and my rules. Besides why are you complaining I can tell that you like it, and that you love that everyone thinks we’re together.” You smugly said. 

“Are we not together? We’ve kissed on the waterfront.” Guy said stepping closer to you and snaking his arm around your waist. 

“Hmm, maybe we’ll see how this goes” you tease up at him giving him a kiss on the cheek before slipping away from him and out the front door.


	3. Lazy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at work all you want to do is relax and forget about the work week but your house possibly permanent house guest from the twelfth century, Sir Guy of Gisborne, is interrupting those plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing

Work had been terrible. It wasn’t one specific bad thing that happened either, just one thing after another. You were exhausted, all you wanted to do was curl up on your couch with some food and watch shitty TV until you were too tired to keep your eyes open. However your ‘roommate’ that didn’t pay rent did not tend to be a big fan of lazy days so getting your relaxing night may prove to be difficult. 

Guy had texted you three times over the course of the day asking about lunch, when you’d be home so he could leave the apartment, and when you would be buying ‘better’ food. And by better food he meant the nasty livers and stuff he was used to eating but could not cook himself, making the answer maybe for his birthday. While you still thought it was important for Guy to be able to contact you throughout the day when he needed to, part of you regretted giving him the phone because he texted you about nearly everything. 

When you walked in the front door of your apartment Guy was standing in the entryway in his going out clothes that he still always complained about. “You’re back! Can I, we leave this house now?” 

You groaned not wanting to move anymore today but knew it was unfair to Guy to force him to be locked up all day everyday. “Let me change into more comfortable shoes, but we’re not going on a long walk to a park or anything. We’re just walking to the store for snacks. Okay?” Guy grunted a response as you went to your room to grab socks and changed from your black flats into black walking shoes. You knew he wanted to be out more but today you were just too tired. 

Together you walked out the doors of your building and walked down the city streets. As you walked to your local convenience store you broke the silence, “I think tomorrow, when I’m home and can come get you if anything goes wrong, you should try leaving the apartment on your own. I think you’re ready for walking around at like parks and stuff on your own.”

Guy looked down at you with a mild surprise on his face. “I agree. I have thought I have been ready for sometime now.” Guy was acting smug but you could see just below the surface that leaving home without you was a bit unnerving for him. It was just so much easier with you there to explain things and calm him down.

You continued to walk in silence for another block when you reached the local convenience store. He opened the door for you and from there followed you around like a lost puppy as you grabbed a variety of candy, chips, and drinks for your night in. Grabbing gummy candies for you and more hearty nut based candies for him, along with some jerky which he seemed to like. “Okay Guy, you’re paying. Here’s my card. Once the cashier scans all the food push this into the black box with a screen and numbers on it then pull it out when it beeps at you.” You smile and hold your debit card out to him. He’s seen you use it multiple times but had yet to use it himself and is very untrusting of it. In his mind scanning some plastic card could not possibly have anything to do with money, yet it clearly did. 

You stood immediately beside Guy as he nervously went about paying for the snacks, panic set into his eyes when the machine asked if he wanted cash back but you quickly told him to press no. Other than that there were no hitches, Guy was adjusting to this time period slowly but surely at least. He always wanted you to think he was doing wonderfully but you could see through that outer shell and into his insecurities and homesickness so clearly. You held Guy’s hand as you walked home in silence. You did not feel the need to hold his hand anymore to keep him from wandering off, but instead because you liked it and could tell that he did too. 

When you got home you put all the drinks in the fridge then disappeared for a quick warm shower. When you got out, wearing your most comfortable sweatpants and sweatshirt you found Guy sitting on the couch reading Dracula, a book he insisted on reading because you mentioned it was one of your favorites. So far though he did seem to be enjoying it. You walked over with a Coke and sat down on the other end of the couch. “I ordered a pizza, it should be here in about ten minutes. If you want to keep reading though you’re going to need to go to your room, I’m gonna use the TV.”

Guy put in his book mark and set down the book. “Not too long ago we agreed to talk more instead of watching your magic box.” He smirked as he said magic box, only using the words to tease you. 

Now that his book was on the coffee table you moved over and leaned against him. “I know, but I don’t work for the next two days so we can talk then. I’m just exhausted and just want to get lost in some easy to watch thing.” 

Guy sighed and moved his arm to hold you closer to him. “Alright. What will you be making me watch?”

“Hmm, wanna watch the Resident Evil movies? They’re like a trashy but enjoyable adaptation from a game where a hot lady kills a bunch of zombies, which are dead people who can walk around and try to eat the living.” You say. 

“What is your interest in dead men trying to eat the living? Dracula and now this?” Guy said, raising his eyebrow at you. 

“I dunno. Just like it. I think they’re kinda good stories sometimes, and fun I guess. For Resident Evil at least. I don’t know really. I just like vampire and zombie stuff.” You say with a shrug. “So do you wanna watch it?”

“I am already reading one story about the undead. May as well add another.” Guy said, sounding a bit defeated. 

“Yes! Okay I’ll put in the DVD. Come watch so you know how and we’ll start it once the pizza gets here.” You said hopping off the couch and towards the entertainment center. Guy was right behind you watching. “Okay, so in this drawer I have all my DVDs in a basket so just pull it out, find the one you want,” You say pulling out the basket and the red multipack case for the series. “Most of them only have one disk in them but this one and like three others have more than one. Then just look closely to make sure you’ve got the right disk. Then on this machine under the TV called a DVD player press the on button, or circle with a line in it. Then the one with the up arrow with a line under it called eject. The shelf you put the disk on will pop out and then just take the last disk out and put it back in it’s proper case then gently place the new disk in, mirror side down. Be careful with them though because they won’t work if they get scratched.” Guy nodded along as you showed him all the steps.

Nearly as soon as you turned on the TV you got a notification that your pizza had arrived. You grabbed the pizza from the delivery driver then came back inside placing the pizza on the coffee table next to the candy and grabbing plates. You came back handing a plate with pizza to Guy and getting your own, then settled back into him, his arm loosely wrapped around your shoulders. You could tell nearly as soon as you hit play that this was not exactly Guy’s type of movie, and he often made comments about how unrealistic the gore was. But the scene with the laser security system cutting up the man in the hallway did freak him out a bit, the only give away being him pulling you even closer. Towards the end of the first movie it seemed to you that Guy was beginning to enjoy the movie at least a tiny bit. Once the pizza and a bag of candy was finished you curled further into Guy, while he loosely wrapped his arms around you relaxing back into the couch.

At some point during the second movie you had drifted to sleep against his chest. When Guy had realized that you had fallen asleep he smiled down at you and lightly kissed the top of your head trying not to disturb you. He was so glad he found you, even if it meant travelling to this terrible time period to do so. When the movie was over he turned off the DVD player and TV, a thing you had already shown him how to do. Then lifted you into his arms carrying you to your room. He gently laid you down and pulled the covers over you. Just as he turned to leave you reached out catching his hand. “Please stay” You grumbled sleepily from your pillow. 

Guy smiled down at you, his heart filled with love and joy for you and your feelings towards him. He could never refuse such a request coming from you, even if to him it was technically improper. He knew based on the media you had shown him that it would not be considered at all improper for you to sleep in a bed with him and do much more before marriage. That was something he very much liked about your time. Guy walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in laying on his back. You immediately rolled into him, laying one leg over both of his along with an arm over his chest and your head tucked under his chin as you laid on your side against him. Guy smiled down at you again, pulling you tighter in his arms. Never did he think he would find love and happiness like this.


	4. Not so Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Another part of my Guy in Our Times Series. Begins the morning after LAZY NIGHTS. Waking up in the morning while in bed together the two of you further cement your relationship with each other but hits a few hitches due to some modern inventions you insist on… the kinda plot arrives a bit later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This is my first EVER attempt at smut so please be kind but you’re more than welcome to send pointers. I just have a firm belief and head cannon that Gizzy likes walking around without clothes. Plus in the show most scenes of him sleeping he was shirtless. The bath bomb part is inspired by a headcannon dabisburntnut on tumblr gave. Was thinking of Lush’s Twilight bath bomb for this
> 
> Warnings: Nudity, SMUT, practice safe sex peeps

You awoke to the subtle morning light creeping through the space above your curtains. You were a little too warm, having fallen asleep in your sweats and using Guy’s chest as a pillow, who you were surprised to see was also still fully clothed. The two of you had been cuddling and kissing for about two weeks now, but only officially ‘started courting’ as Guy put in a week ago at the park after you gave him his phone. Now after being in the house kissing and cuddling him for weeks you wanted more. You figured he did as well. 

Doing your best to not wake Guy up shuffled out of your clothes. The bottoms were easy, but pulling your hoodie and t-shirt off without waking him was a bit difficult. Once you had managed to completely undress without waking him, you moved to position yourself on top of him. Placing one of your legs in between his and laying on his chest. You began to lay kisses on his neck, face, lips, while gently moving your body against him and his thigh. 

Guy moaned against you cracking his eyes open and sleepily smiling when he saw you. “(y/n)” He moaned to you again wrapping one arm around your waist while the other reached for your butt. When his hands landed on your bare ass, he opened his eyes wider and a smirk spread across his face. “You’re naked.” 

“Mhm, I was thinking and hoping that maybe we could go beyond just kissing.” you said seductively kissing his jaw. “And thought that you may want that as well?” You said stopping for a moment looking at him, making sure that all of your earlier advances were wanted. 

Guy smiled up at you, “I have wanted that since the moment I laid eyes on you” he said in a low gravelly voice. Rolling over pinning you to the bed and devouring your neck and mouth with hungry kisses. You tugged at the bottom of his shirt trying to feel more of his skin against you. He sat up pulling off his t-shirt and descending back down onto your chest, sucking and kissing at your nipples. Before you had gotten the chance to try pulling off his sweat pants as well he dipped a finger inside of you and rubbed your bundle of nerves with his thumb. All you could do was moan in bliss beneath him, running your hands down his back and through his hair. 

Kissing his way back up to your neck, then he sat up and quickly slipped off his pants, you whined at the emptiness that you suddenly felt inside of you, but then remembered something that you had forgotten in the lust of the situation. While he was dealing with his pants you rolled over and opened your bedside drawer. Guy had crawled over you, pressing his hard member into your butt. “And just what do you think you’re doing?” He growled into your ear, slithering his arms underneath you and grabbing one of your breasts. 

“Grabbing a condom.” You panted out still out of breath from the minute before. “It’s a modern thing. You need it.” 

“I don’t need anything.” He said rather irritatedly that you would insinuate he needed something for love making, pressing himself into you harder to remind you of that. 

You turn your head and wiggle a bit so that you can kiss and nuzzle into Guy’s now slightly angered face. “It’s to prevent pregnancy and diseases. Please just wear it for now. For me. We’ll get tested Monday then we won’t need it anymore. I’m on birth control.” You said continuing to smile and kiss at him. 

“You think I’m ill?” Guy growled pulling away from you and sitting up glaring and pouting at you.

You turned around quickly moving to him cupping his cheek forcing him to look at you. “No, no. Guy I get that it’s kinda hard to understand if you aren’t used to knowing it. It’s just there are some sicknesses that can only come from sex and men especially sometimes never show symptoms and I just want to be sure. And if it comes up with anything you’ll get treated. The only incurable one is too new for you to have. Please. It’s for your health too.” You pleaded with him. Then holding it up. “It’s just a thin barrier that goes over you.” 

“Mmm. Fine.” He growled through gritted teeth. 

“Thank you,” You hummed into his ear reaching down and stroking his length while you began to kiss and suck at his neck and jaw, earning a number of moans from Guy. You took away your hand for a moment to open and unroll the condom onto him. “Just for now remember.” You whispered into his ear, now trying to push him back onto the bed but he resisted you. 

Instead he used his strength to turn you around, pinning your backside to him holding one of your breasts in one hand and your heat in another. “Only for now” He growled. God, how you loved that growl. He pushed you down onto your hands and knees still leaning over you and pushing himself in while kissing and sucking at your neck and jawline and massaging your breast. You were completely lost in the bliss of it all as you moaned and grunted together as he continuously thrust into you. Your walls tightening around him as you came. “I hate this fucking thing. I can’t feel you.” He angrily growled sitting up and grabbing your hips slamming into you even harder. You wanted to respond but any word besides his name just weren’t possible right now. 

Guy pulled out and flipped you around. You landed on the bed with a grunt as he grabbed your hips tugging them up to him as he stayed kneeling on the bed trying to get a deep angle into you and release his frustration with the condom. You willingly wrapped your legs around his hips before he pushed inside of you again, earning a loud moan from both of you. This position seemed to be doing the trick of Guy though. The feeling of your tightening walls and being able to see your face’s response to him along with your bouncing breasts was pulling him close to the edge. 

He collapsed on top of you. Your chests now pressed together. The initial collapse pushing deeper in than you would have thought possible. His arms were on either side of your head holding him up as he continued, now kissing your face and neck. Your legs were still tightly wrapped around him making you move with each of his movements. He was getting close based on how fast and erratic his thrusts were becoming. Your walls tightened around him as he came burying his head into your neck and moaning into you riding out his climax. You quickly followed behind him wrapping your arms tightly around him and tightening your legs even more. 

Guy collapsed on top of you as you both tried to catch your breath. You kept him wrapped in your arms for a bit before he sat up to pull out of you. “You have to hold it as you pull out or else it spills.” you lazily grumble out warning him. You would already have to wash the sheets after your sweaty morning activities but you still didn’t want any more of a mess than was needed. 

Guy growled and did what you said, giving it a disgusted look before throwing it in the trash can. “I hate that thing.” He said again, laying down beside you. 

“I know but thank you for wearing it.” You said rolling into him and kissing his lips. 

“Only because I love you.” He grumbled wrapping his arms around you. 

You pulled your head away from him, “You what?” You breathed out. Guy inaudibly grumbled as if not having meant to say it. Before he had any more of a chance to respond you smiled at him cupping his cheek, “I love you, too.” 

A wide tired smile spread across Guy’s face as those words fell from your lips. You giggled at his beautiful genuine smile, a very rare thing to see, and leaned in for another kiss. “You wanna shower with me then take a bath before we continue our zombie movie marathon?” You ask with an excited giggle. 

“I still don’t see what you like about those movies but I will never turn down a bath with you.” He said, smirking at you. 

“Better than finding entertainment in a public execution if you ask me.” You joked getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes for after your bath. 

“Why are you getting clothes?” Guy questioned, sitting up confused.

“Because I don’t like walking around my apartment naked. And I was gonna make tacos tonight and am definitely not cooking naked. I only grabbed a tank top and shorts though. Plenty of exposed skin for you to gawk at” You said sticking your tongue out at him and giggling. “You should at least grab some boxers.” You say before leaving your room. You could hear Guy groaning at you as you left. 

A minute later Guy walked into the bathroom closing the door with a pair of boxers in his hand waving them at you before putting them down. You got into the shower together rubbing up against each other and helping each other wash. It wasn’t a very long shower, you wanted to get to your bath as soon as possible. You stepped out filling up the tub with water then grabbed a pink bath bomb from a basket and plopped it into the water. It began to turn around and fizz. Guy’s eyes went wide as he jumped back from the tub. “What is that witchcraft!” He yelled pointing at the water.

You just stared at him blankly for a few seconds before tiredly stating, “Remember we covered the witchcraft thing. It’s just science. It’s a bathbomb. It makes the water pretty and your skin soft and this one smells like lavender so it’s all relaxing.” You say running your hand through the water. 

“I’m not getting in that,” He said staring at the baby pink water with furrowed brows. 

“Fine. Have fun out in the living room while I’m relaxing in here, naked.” You say stressing the last word while getting into the tub and sinking down into the warm pink water. 

He looked around and grimaced. “Fine, but move over I’m sitting behind you.” 

You rolled your eyes at your suspicious medieval knight. He crawled in behind you and looked skeptically at the water the entire time as he sank down and leaned against the back of the tub. He put his legs on either side of you and wrapped you in arms protectively. 

“Are you protecting me from the water?” You ask teasingly.

“Shut up.” Was all Guy said as he pulled you closer. 

“You’re starting to talk like me.” You giggled.

“Please stop talking.” Guy said tiredly, giving your shoulder a tiny kiss. Earning another giggle from you as you relaxed and nuzzled into him, closing your eyes to enjoy an hour or two of relaxation with the man you had grown to love… Who would not stop looking skeptically at the water for the entire bath.


	5. Floral Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally a requested prompt that you just send in a word or two and I type up the first idea that comes to mind 
> 
> Request: Prompt idea: floral dress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the ask/prompt!!! Sorry I am typing this on my phone. Another Guy in our world! Set after the sequel to lazy nights that I haven’t written yet.
> 
> But is now the previous chapter I have written on ao3

Today was hot. Like lower 90s (idk above 30 for you celcius peeps) and with the recent rain it was muggy as hell. And your tiny apartment did not have any air conditioning. You were just laying in bed naked next to Guy, both of you dying from the heat. Apparently midevial England did not get this hot and humid.

“How does the beach sound today? I’ll buy you a swimsuit and we can just go play in the water.” You pant.

“Anything to get out of this heat.” Guy groaned. He was quite dramatic about the heat.

You lifted yourself from the bed feeling disgustingly sticky. “I’m going to shower then go to the store to buy some swim trunks for you. Get dressed when I get back so you won’t have to put in pants.”

“I have no intentions of clothing myself when I do not have to”

You giggled back taking in the image of him in the nude spread out like a star fish trying to get cool. “Okay, Sir Nudist. You have fun with that.” You giggle grabbing some clothes for after your cool shower and walking out of the room. Your shower was just the refreshment that you needed before facing the day. After you slipped on your swimsuit then a short black cotton dress with cartoon daisies all of it and some lavender flip flops.

As you grabbed you purse to walk out the door you yelled a “bye, I’ll be back in a bit, take a cold shower while I’m gone” to your bedroom. You vaguely heard a groan coming through the wall.

After that you walked out the door going to the store buying a few snacks, extra sunscreen, and black swim trunks for your day at the beach.

When you got home you could still head the shower running. You walked into the bathroom, “if you’re going to stand in the water that long you’re going to have to help pay the water bill.” You joked then added, “it’s kinda a long drive to the ocean we should get going soon. Just put in your new shorts and a t shirt.” You say leaving the swim trunks on the counter for him.

When he finally came out of your bathroom and bedroom you were laying on the couch next to the window hoping to feel the wind. Guy came out awkwardly modeling his new outfit earning a small giggle from you as you popped up from the couch. “Ready to go?”

Guy stood frozen in the entry way his eye having widened slightly as the roamed your body. “What are you wearing?”

“A sundress. Why? I thought you at least like that it’s a dress a least.” You said a bit confused by his change in behavior.

Guy thickly swallowed before saying, “I do. It is very short though.”

You rolled your eyes at him, “it’s cool and not that short compare to many others, and clearly I look good in it” you say gesturing yo him and his reaction.

“Mmm I do. I only wish I could touch you and make it so only I could you in this.”

“Well we’ll go to an unpopular beach. Then in the eve an breeze you can run your hands all over me” you say with a suggestive smile.

Guy steps forward opening your apartment door and gesturing for you to lead the way.


	6. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Guy of Gisborne to the ocean and talk about your relationship status and his future in the 20th century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the 2nd to last Guy in Our Toumes with plot. Just one more after this then it’ll just be little specials when I get the inspo.

This was the longest Guy had ever been in a car and he was getting fidgety. It took about an hour and a half to drive to the ocean and Guy hated it. Travel took so much longer in his time period you would think that he would be fine with travelling for hours you thought, but being on a horse in the open air is quite a bit different than being locked in an air conditioned car. Finally you reached the beach, parking and walking out into the sand. It was still warm but significantly cooler than it was at your house, with a strong breeze to help. You chose a spot far away from any other people and laid out your towels in the soft sand, weighting them down with sunscreen and water bottles at the corners.

When you took off your dress revealing your burgundy one piece Guy stopped and stared at you. He looked around to see if anyone was near then stumbled through the soft sand to stand beside you, snaking his arm around your waist and pulling you to him. “What is that you’re wearing? Is it for me? In public?”

You playfully smacked at his chest, “No. It’s a swimsuit, it’s what you wear to the beach and swimming, at least for women. You Sir have swim trunks, and often men will wear nothing but those trunks.” You say lifting up his shirt. Guy smirks down at you pulling his shirt off then wrapping you in his arms to kiss you.

“Oh! We need sunscreen. You are super pale.” You remember grabbing the tube from your towel.

“And what is sunscreen?” He asks.

“It protects your skin from the sun. So ya know no sunburn. Plus the sun just generally isn’t very good for your skin. Too much of it can actually cause cancer.”

Guy looked at you skeptically, before deciding, “No sunburns would be nice.”

“Exactly, here I’ll put it on your back if you put it on mine. Just gotta rub it in like a lotion.” You say smirking at him. He turns around to let you put the sunscreen on him. Once you were finished Guy turned and grabbed the sunscreen from you. “No funny business now. We are in public.” You smirk. You know Guy we’ll enough to know he will be attempting to make this a frisky experience.

“But there’s no one around us.” He said in a low voice into your ear.

“But someone could walk up at any moment! I’ll attempt to do my sunscreen myself if you can’t behave yourself.” You joked reaching to take the sunscreen back.

Guy moved the bottle far out of your reach. “I’ll do it.” He said in a voice that you could tell was more stern than he had meant it to be. You turned around and felt him slowly lather the sunscreen onto your skin, allowing his hands to linger far longer than needed.

“So. Now what?” He asked.

“I’m guessing beach days aren’t that big of a thing where you come from?” You teased.

“Not particularly. I have only seen the ocean when traveling to the holy land.” He said, his voice growing more timid as he spoke. He refused to tell you very much about his life in the medieval era. You knew he had been a lord and deputy and had done some cruel things that he deeply regretted in the pursuit of power and wealth but that was about it.

“Holy Land? Were you in the crusades? You’ve never mentioned that before.” You questioned. Sitting down on the towel you had laid out.

Guy looked down and kicked his feet through the sand. “Something like that.”

You looked out at the ocean, “I know you don’t always like talking about your old life. But as far as we know that’s completely in the past and you’ll be here forever so just know you can talk to me. Okay?”

He sat down on the towel beside you. “I know I can… if I am to stay here in this time may I stay with you?”

“Of course you can.” You said smiling and giving him a kiss. “But we’re gonna need to figure out how to get you a job. If your going to be eating my food the least you could do is give me some money to buy it… no rush though. You’re not technically a person here so you can’t get a normal job. How would you feel about under the table landscaping? It wouldn’t be the easiest job but I’m pretty sure you could at the very least find work until I figure out how to get you a fake passport and visa and stuff. Your accent will never pass for American.”

“Landscaping? You want me to be a gardener?”

“It’s more than that, Guy. You’d be making gardens, mowing people's lawns stuff like that. It’s a labor job but it’s better than nothing and it’s not illegal. You absolutely cannot get arrested.” You say, stressing the last sentence.

“I wasn’t planning on it. Do not worry.”

“Good.” You leaned into him. “I want you to be around for awhile.”

Guy smiled down at you and draped his arm around your shoulder. “No one has ever wanted me before.” He said, his voice nearly inaudible.

“You should have heard it sooner but I am glad you’re with me.” You say laying your hand on his leg.

“I did not deserve it sooner, in my old life. I will tell you more of it someday, I promise but let us not ruin a good day.” He said, laying his head on yours. “So what is it we are supposed to do at this beach? Are we only going to sit here all day?”

You giggled, “I mean we can if you want to. I personally would like to go into the water at some point though. It’s too cold to swim in but it’s nice to splash around in. Walks in the beach are generally considered very romantic. Maybe later we could go into the town and get ice cream and fish and chips and go to the shops? There really isn’t a lot to do here. It’s just better than sweating in my apartment.”

“I will agree with that and I do like your beach clothing.” Guy said slowly moving his hand up your thigh.

“Oi! Behave yourself were in public” You laughed pulling away from him.

He put his hands up in defense. “I am being the perfect gentleman.” The two of you stared at each other for a moment before busting out laughing. Guy could be a gentleman when he wanted to but that most certainly wasn’t what was happening right now.

“I would enjoy taking you on a romantic walk along the water later?” Guy said, almost shyly as if he was forgetting how in Love with him you were.

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face. “I would love that.”


	7. After Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy gets home from his first day of work in the modern world to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last fic with plot and this couple’s storyline. I might write a Christmas special or something but overall this will be the last fic in this series. Also parts of this are strongly based on a ask narnvaeron on tumblr answered I think about TV Guy would like or something like that.

You sat on the couch impatiently waiting for Guy’s return. It was his first day of work in the modern world. You had hooked him up with a friend of your uncle’s landscaping company to be paid under the table, which on the surface seemed fine. Guy wanted to help provide more for you and money was tight especially now that he had shown up, so a little extra cash wouldn’t be a bad thing. 

The thing that really worried you was Guy being out in the modern world by himself. He had adapted to life in the 21st century rather quickly but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get into trouble. You had warned his new boss that he had never driven, used a power tool, or mowed a lawn in his life which earned a very confused and surprised look. Guy and power tools was another thing you worried about. He knew how to use swords… and quite possibly medieval torure devices, but still he wasn’t used to the power behind them. 

Suddenly Guy walked through your door. “Guy! How was work?” You said glad to have him back so you could stop worrying about him constantly, as you got up to hug him at the door. He was covered in dried sweat and smelled like a lawn mower. 

“Fine, exhausting, Jim taught me to drive the lawn mower...Were you worried about me?” He asked with a smirk. 

“I-You’ve never been out on your own for a full day before of course I was worried. You should shower though, you smell like a lawn mower” You said, pulling away from his stinkiness. 

“I missed you too. But I will only shower if you come with me.” He said scooping you into his arms. 

You let out a small squeak at the feeling of leaving the ground. “I thought you said you were exhausted?” You laughed. 

“Not too exhausted for you.” He purred into your ear as he carried you to the bathroom. 

-

After the shower the exhaustion was finally starting to settle into Guy’s muscles and he groaned as he pulled on the green plaid pajama pants you had bought him and a black t-shirt. You pulled on a pair of cat pajama shorts and an rhino shirt you had bought at a zoo a few years ago which gave you an idea. 

Before you could talk to Guy about your idea the kitchen timer went off. You had completely forgotten about the dinner that you had made to celebrate Guy’s first day at work. You rushed into the kitchen pulling dinner out of the oven and checking on it. You had never made this particular recipe before but the meat thermometer said it was done and it kinda looked like the picture. 

Guy slowly walked into the kitchen behind you, “What did you make?” 

You backed away from the stove top you put the hot pan on to show Guy your attempt. “Meat pies! According to Google it was a common medieval thing and I figured as a mini celebration of your first day at work I could make some. I’m not sure how well they turned out. I followed a recipe I got online. You’ll have to be the judge of that.” 

Guy’s reaction to dinner was not what you had expected. He just stood in the entrance of the room staring at you and the two meat pies you had cooked. There was so much emotion in his eyes that you couldn’t quite make out. You thought it was happiness, but there was definite sadness mixed in. It could be so hard to tell with him. There was so much homesickness he had to deal with, so many things to adapt to that could easily bring up the emotion. But you also knew he had never had someone that truly loved him and did kind gestures for him. You hoped you hadn’t done too much for him, as he stood there staring at you in the archway. 

“Thank you” Guy whispered, slowly walking through the kitchen towards you. He sniffed the air and smiled before pulling you into the tightest hug he had ever given you, kissing the top of your head. “I love you.” He said quietly. 

“Love you too” You mumbled into his neck giving it a small kiss. 

Guy pulled away kissing, bending down to give you a passionate kiss, not passionate with lust but love. Then went to grab two plates grabbing himself his meat pie looking at it excitedly. “Thank you, again.” 

“Taste it before you thank me.” You said moving to grab your own. 

“It smells delicious.” He said bending down to give you a quick kiss on the lips. He really did appreciate these pies. “Can we continue to watch that animal documentary?” 

“Yeah of course. Actually I was thinking on your first day off we could head to the zoo? Let you see a tiger in person?” You asked, walking with him to the couch.   
Guy gave you a small smile and nodded. “I think that would be fantastic.” He placed his dinner on the coffee table and took yours out of your hand to do the same. Then reached out, placing his hand on your cheek that you leaned into. “Thank you for all you have done for me… No one has ever…” He trailed off trying to find the words and probably control his emotions. Large declarations weren’t his usual thing. 

You brought one of your hands up to his cheek, “I know, Guy, but I am here now. To help you and love you, and make you meat pies, on occasion only on occasion,” the statement made him smile. “You’re okay now, you’re here with me away from all the tortures of your past going to zoos, chilling with movies with someone who loves you. I get you miss your home but-” You went to continue before Guy interrupted you. 

“This is my home. I was always on the outside there, no one ever wanted me there. I always just tried to be wanted but never was. I miss parts of the familiarity but I do not ever want to return. I want to stay here… with you. I never want to go back.”

“I-I don’t want you to either. I want you here with me forever,” You said moving into his lap, wrapping your legs and arms around him. “And our soon to be cold meat pies.” You joked. 

Guy chuckled, tightening the hug for a few seconds then letting you go. You went to slide off of his lap, but Guy grabbed onto your waist not allowing you to move. “Stay.” 

You turned to look back at him and the sincerity in his eyes. You leaned in resting your forehead against his and whispering, “okay”. Before pulling away “can I at least grab our food and the remote?”

Guy playfully pretended to consider your words, “Hmm, I suppose.”


End file.
